Vivian
Vivian is a Fable featured in The Wolf Among Us. She is a hostess at the Pudding & Pie working with Georgie Porgie. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith Vivian is mentioned by Crane after Bigby finds Faith's head. He asks Snow White to reschedule his "massage" with her, then leaves the business office. This "massage" is highly implied as a prostitution appointment. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors Vivian first appears smoking outside the Pudding and Pie when Bigby comes to interrogate Georgie. She lets him into the building, giving her usual spiel to attract new customers, then stands aside for Bigby to speak to Georgie. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Vivian is seen attending Lily's funeral, along with Nerissa. When Holly gets angry at Bigby for showing up uninvited, Vivian tries to calm her down and put the focus back on the ceremony. Later, she, Snow White, Nerissa, and Lawrence (Determinant) ''stand a ways back while the Tweedles confront the other, more physically capable Fables. Later, Bigby and Snow show up at the Pudding & Pie looking for Crane. After pushing past Georgie and breaking into the back room, they find Crane violently shaking Nerissa while Vivian tries to get him to stop. Bigby separates them and questions Crane while the two dancers watch. When Snow starts to think that Crane may not have committed the murders, Vivian angrily retorts, saying that the only reason he would come to the club would be to cover his tracks. She demands to know who else it could be, but they're not sure. Bigby places Crane under arrest and marches him out of the building while Vivian and Nerissa stand by. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing Vivian is seen at the end of this episode in the Crooked Man's lair, along with Georgie, Dee, Dum ''(Determinant), and Jersey. Her presence in the Crooked Man's lair seems to imply that she knew about the circumstances behind Faith's and Lily's murder, but she can't say it for the ribbon or that she was trying to pin the blame on Crane despite knowing his innocence. Episode 5: Cry Wolf Vivian escapes with Georgie to the Pudding & Pie. If you chase Georgie's car, Vivian's last words were "I can't pretend anymore", here she's referring to the fact that she has to pretend she doesn't care about anyone at the Pudding & Pie. But, if you listen even closer, as she takes the ribbon off, she whispers "Goodbye, Georgie", just as Georgie screams in despair. She also kills herself because she hates herself when looking at the other prostitutes, as she only sees the pain she's caused them through her curse. She pulls the ribbon, killing herself in the process. She's able to release the spell because she's the original "Girl with the Ribbon", and all of the subsequent ribbons were made from hers. However, if you try to chase after the Crooked Man's car in the opening sequence, then Bigby will be run over by it, then he will later reawaken and visit the club at a later time than if you chased Georgie's car. He will not witness the moment of Vivian's death (but still see her dead body and severed head and become just as horrified) if this happens. Most of the dialogue choices and actions are different. Personality When first shown, Vivian was seen to be extremely flirtatious and playful to Bigby, either unaware or simply not caring much about his reputation. She was Georgie's favorite stripper and was the only one who he seemed to treat with any real respect, that is, at least when compared to his other strippers. As the first Girl with the Ribbon, Vivian was deeply resentful to anybody who thought that they could control. Having spent most of her life in the old world as a slave to her ribbon, Vivian jumped at the chance to try and have a better life. However, in light of the recent murders of Faith and Lily, she is deeply remorseful and self-loathing for her having to lie and cover up their murders for Georgie, and is ashamed of herself for being involved. This would result in her suicide, as she could no longer bear the guilt of her life anymore. This proves that she truly cares about the members of the Pudding & Pie, and treats them like friends or even family, compared to Georgie's abusive and cruel treatment towards them. Death Killed By *Herself (Suicide) In the Pudding N' Pie, Vivian pulls her ribbon in order to break the spell and in a result of a loss of her head causing her death. Book of Fables Entry Much of Vivian's past is unknown since she prefers not to talk about her life back in the Homelands. She wanted to start fresh in Fabletown, but she finds herself working for Georgie at the Pudding and Pie. It's not a terrible life. Georgie took a liking to Vivian, so he doesn't make her take jobs at the Open Arms. Instead she plays hostess and helps Georgie ensure complete customer satisfaction. Appearances The Wolf Among Us *"Smoke & Mirrors" *"A Crooked Mile" *"In Sheep's Clothing" (No Lines) *"Cry Wolf" Fables: The Wolf Among Us *"Issue 22" (No Lines) *"Issue 23" *"Issue 30" *"Issue 31" See also Category:Characters Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Fable Category:Book of Fables Category:Deceased Category:Crooked Man Group Category:Villains (Telltale) Category:Allies Category:Villains